Wondering Eyes
by ChloeB13
Summary: Ginny and Hermione have feelings for eachother, reated M for sexual content in scond and/or third chapter. First chapter is sweet though :) WARNING! Contains Femslash and sexual content (Smut) in future chapters.
1. Wondering Eyes -Chapter 1

**Name - Wondering Eyes**

**Character's - Hermione Granger (Aged 17) and Ginny Weasley (Aged 16)**

**Setting - In Hermione's last year of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the characters or the setting, only the plot!**

"Heyy Ginny!" Hermione smiled as she walked past Ginny Weasley. A few seconds later she turned around, she was about to call to Ginny again, but noticed how pretty she looked. Did I just think that? She asked herself. The next few weeks were confusing for Hermione; She couldn't help but look at Ginny in a... Different way. She dreamt of Ginny and her being together. Over the next few weeks she started to dress up a bit more, and even though she enjoyed the attention she got off the boys in her year, she enjoyed the way Ginny raked her eyes down Hermione's body as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"You look really good today 'Mione" Ginny smiled at her friend as they were walking down to the great hall for the annual ball; Hermione was going with Fred. She had really wanted to go with Ginny, but first of all that would look a bit weird, and second of all she had agreed to go with Harry.

Hermione smiled and looked down at her outfit; she had worn a black mini-dress, with a red beret and a pair of red heels. She had curled her hair into tight ringlets and had bright red lipstick on.

Ginny, on the other hand looked beautiful in a purple bubble dress with a pair of black pumps and grey sparkly tights. Her hair was held out of her face by a black hair band. Hermione smiled down at her friend and fondly brushed a loose strand of her deep red hair out of her face, lightly brushing her cheek.

The next few hours were quite boring for Hermione; if it hadn't been for Fred and his jokes, she'd have probably died of boredom. Hermione walked over to Ginny at about 10pm and asked her if she wanted to go for a stroll. Ginny jumped from her seat smiling up at the older girl.

"You don't mind do you Harry?" Ginny asked Harry politely; it would be rude to just leave him.

"It's okay with me" Harry sighed; he could see the love between the girls, even if they couldn't.

The two girls strolled through the grounds, the setting sun making the lake glow with happiness. The girls sat there sipping on their butterbeers both watching each other. Both wondering how the other felt.

"I have something to tell you" Hermione stated boldly, "But I'm going to show you instead." And with that she leaned forward and cupped Ginny's face in her hands before kissing her softly on the lips. Ginny sighed contently as she leaned into her best friend, deepening their kiss. She brought her hand down to the older witch's waist.

"I need you" Hermione whispered huskily running her hands down Ginny's body.


	2. Wondering Eyes - Chapter 2

**Title – Wondering Hands**

**Chapter – 2**

**Characters – Hermione Granger (17) & Ginny Weasley (16)**

**Setting – In Hermione's last year of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters or the setting only the plot ;)**

**Sorry this chapter is so short. This chapter doesn't contain sex, just slight sexual content; there will be slight smut in future chapters though :)**

Harry sighed as he watched the girls walk away from him, he felt sad watching them go, and he felt used. But he couldn't stop them; their eyes were full of love and affection for each other, but there was something else that he couldn't figure out. He slowly walked outside; he followed the girls, watching them. He saw Hermione go to hold Ginny's hand, but chicken out. He watched them for the next few minutes, and then he gasped as Hermione leant forward and kissed the younger witch. He took a few steps forward and watched the girls as their kiss deepened.

"I need you!" He heard Hermione growl as she pulled Ginny closer to her. It was then, with a slight erection at the hot sight that Harry realised what other emotion he could see in their eyes; lust.


	3. Wondering Eyes - Chapter 3

**Title – Wondering Eyes**

**Chapter – 3**

**Characters – Hermione Granger (17) & Ginny Weasley (16)**

**Setting – In Hermione's last year of Hogwarts**

**Disclaimer – I do not own the characters or the setting only the plot ;)**

**This chapter contains lesbianism, Femslash and smut! Sorry I haven't updated lately!  
**

Ginny smiled as she felt Hermione's hand wander down her body, saw the lust in her eyes. Hermione's smile faltered as Ginny pushed her backwards, and then laughed as she saw Ginny running towards the Whomping Willow.

She ran after her and whispered the spell to make the tree _chill out_ as Ron put it. Ginny ran into the hole the older witch right behind her.

Harry smiled as he walked behind the two girls, watching them go through the passage to the Shrieking Shack. He crawled silently through the passage, trying not to hit his throbbing erection. He smiled when he reached the hole; a wooden panel had been placed against the entrance. Harry silently moved the panel over, so he could see the two girls making out on the bed as he unzipped his zipper on his trousers and reached down to his throbbing dick, stroking it as he watched the two now naked girls run their hands along each other's body. A few minutes later Ginny had began getting angry at Hermione's lips kissing her thighs, tantalisingly close to her throbbing womanhood.

"'Mione!" Ginny whimpered, in seconds Hermione had shoved two fingers in the girl sucking on her throbbing clit. Over the next 30 minutes, Harry watched them orgasm multiple times, and was close to his own release when he heard a gasp. He held his breath as Ginny walked towards where he was hiding.

"Look 'Mione" Ginny smiled down at Harry Seductively, "We've got a peeping Tom here!"


End file.
